As tolerances on process conditions in semiconductor device processing environments continue to narrow, the demand for improved process monitoring systems continues to increase. Ultraviolet (UV) radiation uniformity within a processing system (e.g., low K thin film curing system) is one such condition. Current methods are unable to simultaneously monitor both UV radiation intensity and temperature in under the extreme conditions (e.g., high temperature and short wavelength) required of current processing techniques. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method to enhance measurement sensitivity of radiation and temperature across a test wafer used in monitoring the conditions of a given semiconductor device processing line.